Gems of the Mind
by Seven is Me
Summary: Random ObiWan JA era lighthearted fluff. Beware random ideas, and favors asked in sugary sweet tones by fellow Padawans.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Nor do I own Master Ith'esock. She belongs to Master Arulmozhi.

Seven's Notes: _bows_ Hello all, and thank you for reading. This is dedicated to my wonderful Master, **ithesock**/**PrincessArulmozhi**. As she had not only tolerated my presence and _nearly_ constant praise... She also helped with the technicalities and Star Wars lingo in this story. _bows_ Thank you Master!

_waves hand in front of readers_ After you are done here... you **will** go read Master's stories! _end Jedi mind trick_

Next, this also goes out to all the Authors in the "Before the Saga" boards on who work hard to being us wonderful stories. And Good luck to all of those who have been nominated for awards!

**Gems of the Mind**

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was more than just a little flustered. He had not expected a simple spar with one of his age mates to conclude like this. It should have been prohibited for it to end anything like this. It should have been against the code... or something! Besides, weren't personal possessions worth anything forbidden?

And the tiny thing that his age mate had left him with seemed more than just a little expensive. The little ornament shimmered with more colors than the young Jedi could name. It was more than just simply beautiful.

There was nothing that would suggest that this small gem was as common place as his age mate had suggested.

Slowly the tired Padawan made his way back to the rooms he shared with his master, the pleas of his age mate still ringing in his ears.

"Obi-Wan! Please stop!"

Obi-Wan halted and turned to see one of his age mates. Se'ven was the Jedi student of Lore Master Ith'esock. Both traveled across the galaxy to gather tales of the Jedi. Old and new stories alike were gathered to them, seemingly more precious than anything else in this, or any other, galaxy. They were those who not only recorded the missions of the great Jedi, they could make great. Regardless of what said Jedi did.

Se'ven was nothing very special, a normal human teenager, just like him. Dark hair, with blue-gray eyes that spoke of nothing but loving devotion of the work she watched her master weave. She stopped, breathing deeply as she sunk to her knees. "Thanks." She smiled sunnily up at him.

"What can I help you with Padawan Se'ven?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

The tiny girl straightened immediately. "I'm very sorry to stop you Padawan Kenobi." She bowed, her tone sugary sweet. "But I was hoping if, I might be so forward, you might do me a favor."

That sent warning bells ringing all throughout his mind. Whatever this woman wanted from him, he should just say no. Nothing that anyone asked you in a tone that could make your teeth rot could ever be a good thing. He was just about to say so, when the other Padawan pulled something out of one of her pockets. It was wrapped in smooth, crisp, and clean dark blue fabric.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, against his better judgment.

Se'ven giggled, in a way that Obi-Wan was sure was in no way befitting of a Jedi. "I knew that a secret would grab your attention." Then the young woman's face turned stern. "You have to swear by the Force that you will not let anyone else know."

"May I tell Master Qui-Gon?"

Se'ven contemplated that for a moment. "I think so... Master Jinn and Master Ith'esock are friends aren't they? Yes. You can tell Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Alright then... What is it?"

"A Gem. It belongs to Master Ith'esock. She left it with me. I promised I'd take care of it until she had the time... But I forgot that I'm on creche duty for the next few days." Se'ven explained before pulling the cloth from the gem, and the other Padawan gasped. "Pretty isn't it? You're on Temple leave for the next few weeks right?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "And what am I to do with this?"

Se'ven smiled sweetly. "Just look after it. Keep it wrapped up, and try not to get too lost in it. Thanks Obi-Wan!" She practically shoved the now half wrapped wonder into his hands. "I owe you a big one! Sith! I'm late!" She frowned at her chrono, as she took off from the salle and down the hall to help tend to the younglings.

"Obi-Wan?" His master called, breaking into his runaway sense of memory. "Watch where you're going. You nearly walked into a wall."

"I'm sorry Master." Obi-Wan muttered. "I'm just slightly distracted..."

"By what?" Qui-Gon asked, turning from a datapad, to fully face his apprentice. "And what in the Force is that?"

"Padawan Se'ven called it a Gem, Master..." Obi-Wan explained. "But I thought that Jedi were forbidden from having such things."

"Ah, so it's Master Ith'esock's trouble maker is it?" Jinn asked. "You should have refused."

"I tried Master." Obi-Wan muttered dejectedly. "But she shoved it at me and took off down the hallway. She was late for creche duty."

"Really? Master Ith'esock was always on time. I wonder how such a responsible woman could have ended up having -" Jinn stopped for a moment, trying to accurately describe the Padawan. "- energetic and over eager little thing."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Maybe she likes pathetic life forms too, Master?"

Qui-Gon swatted at the boy. "Well, it's your responsibility now. Be sure that you don't loose or break it. It looks very valuable."

Over the next few days Obi-Wan tended to the orb that seemed to be made of glass, yet held an entire galaxy of possibilities in it, showing through in glorious displays of shimmering light. He tended to it with all of the devotion and care that he gave his lightsaber and his studies.

Then, he began to study it, despite his age mates warnings.

Before the young man knew it there where two of the tiny orbs holding the lazily flowing light. Then three... six... fifteen... and then his whole room seemed to be glowing with the sheer multitude of the deceptively benign looking gems.

"Obi-Wan! Come to first-meal!" Master Jinn called out to his apprentice.

"Umm... Master?" Obi-Wan called back from the mess that his room had become. Overnight, what had been only two dozen little orbs had multiplied into enough so that he was nearly buried in the things. "I don't think I can get out of the room..."

"Obi-Wan," The Master sighed. "This is really no time for you to be lying around in bed. Get up."

"I am awake Master! I'm ... merely trapped in my room." Obi-Wan cried out indignantly. "Would you be so kind, oh Master of mine, to open the door?"

Qui-Gon shook his head in a slightly bemused manner as he palmed the door to his apprentice's room open. Only to jump back in shock when a sea of glittering ornaments all but attacked him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Qui-Gon growled good naturedly. "What in Coruscant has happened here?"

"This is not funny Master." Obi-Wan hissed back, wading through the sea that had now officially invaded their living quarters.

"On the contrary, I think it is most amusing." Jinn smiled. "But then again, you are the one who will have to clean this up, Padawan-mine."

"Oh, thank you Master..." The younger of the two men bowed with more than just a touch of sarcasm. "You never cease to amaze me, with how hard you Masters will drive a Padawan. It's like we're slaves..." He grumbled as he moved to fetch something to place all the beautiful little gems in.

Qui-Gon only laughed, while watching the young man grumble and pick up the mess.

After all of the tiny orbs had been horded into the back of their living space, and both of the rooms occupants sat down for a rather late first meal, Qui-Gon seized the moment to speak again. "Isn't Padawan Se'ven coming to pick up her orb this afternoon?"

"Sith Spit!" Obi-Wan cursed, only to sputter when another of the sith spawned things bobbed up in his fruit juice. "Where do these things keep coming from?"

"I think the better question is, What are you going to tell Padawan Se'ven when she comes to pick up her orb and she sees that there is nothing short of a galaxy of them in here?" Qui-Gon stated with nothing that resembled Jedi Master calm.

"I think that your getting far to much pleasure from this." The young man said, beginning to wear a pathway through the carpet of their living quarters.

"I am not saying otherwise."

Obi-Wan turned to his master in shock. "Are you sure you're my Master?"

"Quite." Was the only reply he got.

The Padawan frowned. "You are not helping."

"I'm not trying too." The Master smiled. "It's too much fun to watch you panic."

The younger man's frown deepened, but he continued pacing.

When the door chimed at just after the fifteenth hour, the young man froze.

"Obi-Wan, get the door." Qui-Gon chided the boy. "The only one we're expecting is your friend."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Obi-Wan muttered, before raising his voice. "Coming!"

The boy jogged to the door, and it opened to reveal what he had hoped it would not.

Se'ven stood there, smiling brightly at him. "Hello, Obi-Wan!" She greeted happily. "I've come to collect the gem. And thank you so much again for helping me look after it. It's very much appreciated. I owe you big time."

When her age mate didn't answer though, Se'ven tensed slightly. "Obi-Wan, did something happen to it?"

Immediately the young man shook his head. "No, it's here." He handed the thing over with a sigh of disappointment. "But I think I broke it."

Se'ven eyed the thing critically. "It looks alright." She said after a moment. "But why would you think you broke it? It's not like it breaks easily..."

Obi gestured to the rather sparkily floor of the main room, and to his surprise the young woman burst out laughing. "Obi-Wan?" She asked after a moment. "Have you been distracted lately?"

Obi-Wan nodded, causing even more laughter from his age mate. "Master! Come and see what Obi-Wan did!"

Master Ith'esock rounded the corner, and stared at the multi colored orbs scattered against the pristine carpeting, and laughed with her apprentice. "My dearest little one, didn't you remember to tell him not to get lost in it?"

"I did," Se'ven smiled around another bout of laughter. "But I didn't have time to tell him that this would happen if he did. You see... I was running late." After saying so, she had the grace to blush, realizing that she had a lot to do with the mess her friend now perceived he was in.

Master Ith'esock smiled at the worried looking young man, "Don't worry. There is nothing here that can not be fixed." Then she rounded on her apprentice demanding, in a voice that strained to contain laughter, "And you say that I'm cruel because I make you wait for my tales."

"Rest assured Master, that will never happen again." Se'ven grinned back.

"You mean this," Obi-Wan gestured to the orb filled room with confusion, "Is not a big deal?"

Se'ven laughed merrily. "Nope. What I entrusted you was a mind gem."

Obi-Wan continued to look confused, the girls master decided to elaborate. "It's an Idea Obi-Wan."

"An idea?" The boy blinked.

The other three of the rooms occupants nodded in unison.

"More accurately, it's an idea for a new story. A new piece of Lore. An Idea, a master piece of Master Ith'esock's in the making." Seven shared giddily. "And it seems that it helped you hatch quite a few of your own. The rest of them," She gestured to the still filling room. "Are your own ideas, stories, and thoughts, that have been inspired, or brought to life through the first one."

Master Ith'esock turned a kind face to the boy. "You seem to have a vivid imagination." She complimented, taking the Idea from her apprentice. "Se'ven will help you get this all cleaned up while I have a word with your Master."

Both younglings bowed, and went off to work, calming their minds and pushing each 'Idea' into a single 'thought' to be studied later.

"Will Young Se'ven help Obi-Wan examine his more artistic thoughts?" Jinn asked his fellow Master.

"I doubt you could stop her now that she knows there's an artist of some kind in there." Master Ith'esock turned glaring slightly at the elder. "You could have told him!" She pointed out sternly.

"It was too much fun to see him scramble the same way I did as an apprentice. After all, you did the same thing to me." Jinn smirked.

The other Master looked shell shocked for a second, before she playfully hit the elder master on the arm. "You are a cruel man Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon turned away from the younglings to face the younger Master fully. "I could say the same for you, Master Ith'esock, For flooding the temple with your rabid, what did you call them...? Rabid Plot Bunnies."

Both Masters laughed at that, and left their little ones to their work.

End


End file.
